


Gamer Guy

by toziertastic



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Modern Setting, Multi, Swearing, at the beginning tho - Freeform, eddie and bill are bffs, eddie is cool, fortnite lol, i try to be funy, idk how long this will be, im not, its my first fic, jealous eddie?, long distance, rated M because idk, sonia kaspbrak is not mean, they’re like 17 in this, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toziertastic/pseuds/toziertastic
Summary: But not today. No sir, today was the day. Eddie finally got his xbox. He saved up enough money from his part time job to buy one.“Ok now go on the store, and look up ‘Fortnite’.” Said the voice of Bill Denbrough through his new headset.





	1. Fortnite is cool

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and idk? I’m trying it out. Let me know what you think. I’m open to constructive criticism. Hope you enjoy :)

Almost everyone in Eddies grade had an xbox. They all played Fortnite all the time and Eddie felt very fucking left out thank you very much. He begged his mom for one, but she always made up stupid excuses. “Maybe if you wash the dishes more.” “Wait for your birthday.” “Your brain will rot and your eyes will fry. You want glasses for the rest of your life?” But not today. No sir, today was the day. Eddie finally got his xbox. He saved up enough money from his part time job to buy one.

“Ok now go on the store, and look up ‘Fortnite’.” Said the voice of Bill Denbrough through his new headset. 

“Yes! Finally! It’s downloading.” Eddie screamed with excitement. “Be right back.”

Eddie took off his headset, and walked downstairs to get some water while he waited. He’s heard all about how long the wait is.He took his time drinking the cool liquid, and skipped back up the stairs to his room. He played on his phone for a bit since it was only at 62%. After a while, he moved to sit back on his couch at the end of his bed.

Once he sat back down, Eddie put his headset back on and picked up his controller. 

“What percent is it at?” Asked Bill excitedly.

“96... 97... 98... 99...” Counted Eddie. “100! Let’s frigging go boys” 

“Ok. Ok. So, click Battle Royale.” Instructed Bill. “Now go add me. My username is bigbill23.”

“Hold your horses Bill. I still have to create an account” Eddie huffed.

“Right sorry.” Bill laughed.

Eddie stared at the empty “username” slot for a few minutes. He had no idea what to call himself. After racking his brain, he finally came up with a decent username. “kaspbrakkid” 

A few minutes later, after following Bills instructions, Eddie found himself waiting for Bill to add him to a “party” or some shit with his internet friends. 

Once he finally got the invite, Eddie accepted immediately. In the party was “beverlyhills”, and “trashmouthtozier” along with Bill, and Eddie.

“Ok guys this is Eddie” Said the familiar voice of Bill.

“Hey Eddie!” Said a girly voice, but it wasn’t too high pitched and annoying. Eddie assumed that it was Beverly.

“Hey babe.” Eddie could practically hear the wink that went along with that short sentence. He guessed that it was Richie, as Bill said earlier. He guessed he was going to have a lot on his hands.


	2. Snapchat is cool too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a surprise bitch ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update! This chap is kinda short... I get kinda bored while writing, but I’m just getting started! Like I said, I have big plans for this mother truckers B)

“Beep beep Richie.” Said Bill in a slightly annoyed tone. “At least say hi before you start flirting with my friends.”

“Sorry. Can’t help it. He’s a cutie.” Richie replied.

“Oh my god Richie, you haven’t even seen the kid. Give it a rest.” Beverly piped up. 

“Ok so how do you play this?” Eddie asked excitedly.

“Press ready, I’ll explain as we go.” Bill said.

Eddie pressed ready and a loading screen popped up. While he waited he couldn’t help but think of that Richie guy. Who was he? Where did he live? What does he look like? Does he flirt with everybody? What’s his snap-

Before he could finish, Bill interrupted with further instruction. “When the next screen pops up just wait for the battle bus.”

“I’m going to suck at this game.” Said Eddie.

-

Eddie actually ended up being really good. They won twice that night. Everyone in their squad was very impressed with Eddies skills, and promised to play together the next night. Eddie added them as a friend so that they could play together without Bill if he was busy. 

“I’m surprised that you haven’t asked anything about Richie yet. We’ve only been facetiming for what...” Bill takes a moment, Eddie guesses to check the time, “2 hours.”

“Well now that you bring it up.. What’s his deal? Is he really that much of a fuckboy?” Eddie asks unimpressed with Bills choice of friends.

“No, not at all. He isn’t usually like that. I mean, yeah he has no filter, but I think he really likes you.” Bill said excitedly. Eddie could hear him planning their wedding in his mind. Bill had always been a hopeless romantic, trying to set Eddie up with anyone he made eye contact with.

“Really Bill?” Asked Eddie in monotone. “I don’t even know what he looks like.” Eddie repeated Beverly’s words from earlier.

“But you could... Give me a minute.” 

Eddie was scared. What was Bill up to now? Would he actually get to see Richie? 

That’s when he saw it. Right on top of his screen a little banner popped up. Beside the yellow ghost read “Richie;) Added you as a friend!”

“Fuck”

Bill started laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ;P Leave me a kudos and feed me comments hehemuhaha

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first chapter! Again, let me know if you liked it, or if I should continue with this. I have big plans for this fic and I haven’t really read anything like this. I’m usually able to update on weekends, but you never know. What can I say? I’m a busy gorl! ;)


End file.
